


【佑灰】消毒水和你

by Kryan_HT



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryan_HT/pseuds/Kryan_HT
Relationships: 佑灰 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【佑灰】消毒水和你

 OOC属于我  
 名字瞎取的  
 麻醉师圆x小护工俊，看了奥利太太的图来的灵感，俗套爱情故事  
 打折人民过大年

「正文」

————————————————————————————

从患者被推入手术房那一刻，手术室里的空气就凝聚在一起，实习医生在一旁将文俊辉递上来的手术工具全部整理完毕，金属器械的传递和电子设备机械地嘀嗒声在冷白的手术室里叫嚣，在场的所有人都能感受到口罩下的口鼻轻声地呼吸着。  
这是一场艰巨的脑瘤切除手术，主刀医生在手术室外安抚着患者家属的情绪，全圆佑带着实习生和配好的药剂迅速地转入手术室外间，完成了消毒任务和穿上无菌手术服，那幅常年不改的黑色细框眼镜也不例外。  
全圆佑看着文俊辉的背影，还没开始的手术他的额头上已经覆上了一层薄汗，他轻轻靠近了他，相同的身高让他轻易地能在他的耳旁留下一丝气息，以及吸入一丝他的味道，那让他安神的，只有恋人之间才能捕捉到的味道。  
文俊辉早已经习惯了他这个冷面热心的爱人，但是这么明目张胆的动作，还是让他不自觉害羞地缩了缩脖子。  
全圆佑捕捉到了这个小动作，一个不易被人发现的笑容转瞬即逝。  
一场八个小时的手术简直如同噩梦一般的存在，这是一场医生与死神之间的拉锯战，主刀医生专注在无菌布间的血管与下刀走位，文俊辉负责处理换下的手术工具，白昼灯下的大家都是一样的煎熬。  
全圆佑并没有拿手机进手术室的习惯，他不停地观察着仪器与手术台上已经麻醉的患者，每分每秒都无法不为下一刻可能会到来的危险做好最佳的准备。  
主刀医生是一个拥有二十年医龄的老医生了，又有省级医院最厉害的麻醉师在，这场手术可以说无惊无险地顺利完成。  
手术室外的红灯关闭，主刀医生带着得力的实习生在外面与患者家属再次进行交谈，无一不是表述着手术顺利需要静养之类的寻常话，文俊辉带着小班护理护士们，将患者推入了ICU病房，毕竟手术结束了并不代表毫无危险了。  
等他处理完自己的事后不放心地看了一眼里面的全圆佑。  
实习生都已经累的在手术室外安静的空间内睡着了，而全圆佑只是坐在靠椅上静静地看着他，尽管他的双眼因为疲惫而布满了血丝。  
“走吧，回办公室休息吧。”文俊辉有些心疼，外面很多人不知道麻醉师在手术中的工作有多难，甚至比一直在来回走动的自己都要累，可是他知道。  
全圆佑享受着爱人的抚摸，抬手覆在了他的手上，慢慢转头亲吻着爱人的手心，“辛苦了，俊。”  
文俊辉抿抿嘴，漂亮的眉头皱在了一起，“走啦，回去休息吧，你们麻醉师都不是人吗？”  
全圆佑不会在这种事情上让文俊辉不高兴，只是让他牵着自己慢悠悠滴走会办公室。  
手术室里麻醉科办公室并不远，医院里知道他们关系的人也很多，也都格外包容这种不同于大群体的爱，所以同事们都会跟他们打招呼。  
全圆佑有自己的办公室，文俊辉将人带入办公室后便把人推在了沙发上，自顾自地转身准备帮他将简易折叠床搭起来。  
还没把人放稳他就被刚靠坐在沙发上的人用力一拉，文俊辉本来就还没站稳直接倒入了全圆佑的怀里。  
“圆圆干嘛呀，我去帮你把折叠床弄好你好好睡一下吧。”虽然办公室的门已经关上了，但是文俊辉就这么被拉入怀里还是有些害羞地推搡着。  
全圆佑把文俊辉圈入怀里，埋在了他的颈肩出，“不用了，这样就好。”便没再说话。  
文俊辉不想在这个时候跟全圆佑起争执，每次手术结束后都是他最疲惫的时候，他只希望能让他舒服地多休息一会儿，乖乖地被他抱着也不动。  
八个小时即煎熬又疯狂，进手术室的时候正是中午大太阳，出来就已经只能看到夕阳了，明媚的阳关变成了暖橙色的夕阳，窗外的树叶也被镀上了一层金，天边的晚霞随着微风缓缓地在空中游动，整齐一致。  
文俊辉感受着全圆佑的呼吸，慢慢平缓有序的呼吸声，气息一阵阵地拂过他的侧颈，全圆佑双臂环着文俊辉的细腰，双手交叉着跟他十指相扣，暧昧的夕阳顺着未遮掩好的百叶窗洒在了两人的双脚上，为了透气的窗户也传来了叶子与风的双重奏。  
他用自己的大拇指在熟睡人的手上摩挲着，又转头将鼻尖送入那人的发丝之间。  
是自己喜欢的柠檬味洗发水。  
他轻轻地落下了一枚吻。  
像是给骑士的勋章，亦或是意义单纯的奖励。

文俊辉自己也不知道是什么时候睡着的，等他醒来的时候发现自己躺在那张单人折叠床上，盖着留有薰衣草味的毯子，外衣很明显别人退掉挂在了墙上，甚至连袜子也塞在了床旁的鞋子里。  
“圆圆？”刚睡醒的他声音更加的软糯，叫着爱人的昵称更是甜蜜。  
不过人好像并不在办公室内，就连顶灯也没开，只有桌子上那个灯罩偏向他的反方向的台灯是这昏暗的空间内唯一的光源。  
文俊辉揉了揉眼睛，在一旁的茶几上摸索着自己的手机，拿起后正准备给置顶的聊天框发信息时，门就打开了。  
“俊尼醒了？”全圆佑声音听起来有些愉悦。  
“圆圆去哪里了呀？”文俊辉鞋子也不穿地下了床，伸手打开了墙上的顶灯开关后，才看到进来的人手里拿着外卖包装袋，“什么时候叫的呀！”  
全圆佑看着活蹦乱跳的人抢走了手上的外卖，宠溺地将人带回了沙发上，“不穿鞋也不穿袜子就在地上走，我看你是想生病了让我给你打针。”拿起地上鞋子里的袜子，给他一只一只穿好。  
文俊辉调皮地笑着，“圆圆可是麻醉科的，我就是生病要打屁股针也是急诊的事情，轮不到全大麻醉师出场。”  
“是吗？你看到时候我跟知勋说一声，是不是换成我给你打，”帮人穿好袜子之后凑上前去跟人索了一个吻，“我可是麻醉科的。”  
文俊辉嘟了嘟嘴，“是是是，你们麻醉科的什么都能做，所以我才希望圆圆能好好休息啊，身体是革命的本钱，没有本钱了我看你怎么得意自己是个麻醉科的！”  
“我的本钱行不行我很清楚，你不也是吗？”全圆佑意味深长地笑了笑，凑近在文俊辉耳边说着。  
他那猫一般的恋人像是被踩了尾巴似的瞬间炸毛，“全圆佑你耍流氓！”

深夜检查完ICU的患者们的情况后，文俊辉便回到了休息室戴着，夜班很煎熬，比起早班的喧闹，在人体正常生物钟要睡眠的时间工作，简直就是违背天性的行为。  
但是因为护士科里原本要上晚班的姐姐怀孕了，拖着七个月大的肚子上晚班对孕妇而言是非常有压力的，文俊辉本就是个会默默照顾他人的性格，便主动和这位同事姐姐提出了替班，说自己是男人没关系，但是同事姐姐也是个好心肠，不舍得文俊辉跟自己换班累坏自己的身体，文俊辉只好提议早晚班对换，他上夜班，同事姐姐上早班。  
全圆佑说文俊辉太心软，文俊辉只是想做错事的孩子一样抿抿嘴，说着女人生孩子实在太辛苦，想起自己的母亲，所以才会不希望她那么累。  
全圆佑只是叹叹气，上前将恋人圈在怀里，低沉有磁性的嗓子在文俊辉耳旁轻轻道：“那你有没有想过，我心疼你呢？”  
全圆佑对他很温柔，也很宠溺，但是二人的爱情里没有谁是卑微的一方，去乞求对方的爱，文俊辉也几乎满足全圆佑的所有小条件。  
手机突然响起让文俊辉刚上来的瞌睡立马散去，他看向手机屏幕，解了锁屏后瞬间脸红了。  
全圆佑给他发了一条护士裙，超短的那种，一看就知道是在什么时候才穿的。  
接下来全圆佑的消息简直让他原本绯红的脸瞬间扩散到脖颈处。  
——“你穿上这个一定很好看。”  
全圆佑你个变态！！！  
文俊辉没有把心里的想法吞掉，反而是将其编辑成信息发了回去。  
没过一会儿便有信息提示声了。  
——“可是俊好久没有穿这些衣服了呢，圆佑很想看呢。”  
不怕男朋友调戏就怕男朋友撒娇，文俊辉真是对全圆佑撒娇一点办法都没有，这个冷面麻醉师大部分情况下都是轻轻笑着调戏自己，或者在热情的时候才会说一些激起性致的话，撒娇通常是自己才会做的。  
文俊辉回了一句下次，他祈祷着男朋友没有这么快行动。  
——“俊尼刚刚夜巡完吧。”  
——“是啊，你还不睡吗？”  
——“今天下午刚补完觉，现在还不困，能来我办公室一趟吗？”  
文俊辉担心全圆佑确实找自己有事，便跟同班小护士说了一声就离开了。

后来是什么时候回来的呢？大概是下一次第二次夜巡快开始前半小时回来的吧，时间不短但也确实是休息时间。  
至于回来时是什么状态呢？  
小护士回忆着说，文俊辉当时的脸色红润极了，本来就漂亮的面容甚至可以用祸国殃民来形容了。  
那全麻醉师呢？  
第二天没有需要他的手术，大概第二天中午的时候哼着小曲从办公室里出来准备回家呢。

「END」

——————————————————————————————  
因为看了一篇科普才知道，麻醉师其实真的很累很厉害，所以决定用这个人设，希望大家也能去了解一下麻醉师有多不容易，真的感谢这些救命的医生们！！！！


End file.
